Not In Love
by ElizaRob8
Summary: M/M, Dio Brando P.O.V, Short story. "I am certainly not in love."


Not In Love

Only God might have known this young man's true intentions. Was he honestly acting like a child, playing tag and teasing with a light heart or was there something hidden away under all that purity? The cool summer breeze began to lazily roll in through the open windows of the library; the setting sun casting dancing shadows across the large shelfs that collected multiple books and novels. His cheerful laughter echoing throughout the shelves and bouncing back on the walls straight to my very core. The way his curly brunette hair bounced with every step he took, with every time he ducked behind those towering bookshelves; the dark wood almost complementing his complexion.

Keeping up with Jonathan was not a chore, in all honesty I just wanted to watch how he skipped and moved behind each of the bookshelves. He was too happy, how he teased in a sing song tone how I could not reach or catch him. His deep blue eyes flickering with the dim light from the few lit candles hanging on the walls. The candles almost burned to the end of their wicks, the smell of them burning filled the dusty library as my fingertips grazed each of the books that passed beside me.

My pace slow as I followed Jonathan through the back corner of the library where all of the school and educational books were kept neatly stacked side by side. He slowed to a stop, my eyes glued to him as he let out an exaggerated sigh. It was a rather happy sigh, he turned on his heal and looked right back at me; a wide smile painted across his face with cheeks dusted a faint rose hue. An expression that made me almost ill to my stomach, he was not supposed to look this way. My stomach knotted up, how he continued to smile and stare at me almost quizzically now.

If I were to reach for him now, I would win whatever game he had started. His voice brought me back from my thoughts, asking me if we were to retire for the evening and to continue whatever petty game after school tomorrow. It did not seem like a regular game of tag. The way he made me chase him, how he laughed and smiled the entire time I did so; it lit a fire in the pit of my stomach. That smile he wore so well irritated me like nothing before, a frown forming at my lips as I eventually broke our moment of rest. A pale hand grabbing a fistful of his wrinkled white sleeve before a forceful yank caused the brunette to fumble forwards closer to myself.

" _Did I do something to upset you?"_

His voice filled my chest with a feeling I thought I had lost a long time ago. He sounded as if I were about to strike him. Jonathan did do something to upset me; he was something, someone that I wanted. His brow furrowed as he wore such a confused, worried expression on his face. Instead of using my words to reply to his question, I forcefully pressed him right against the education books that were lined up behind him; a sharp gasp and a few books falling from the shelf with thuds echoed throughout the empty library.

Honestly, my heart was pounding out of my strained chest and that alone was starting to upset me even more. I am not in love. I was not in love with Jonathan Joestar. This could not be love as I gazed at him with his dark hair covering his alluring eyes. This could not be love as I found myself watching as his pink lips parted to let out a sigh of discontent. How they beckoned me to press my own right against them in our first kiss. Before I could even finish that thought, my body acted against me; I found myself closing the distance between Jonathan and I. I could feel how his body tensed up, his hands pressing back against my chest as I gripped his shoulders; lips slowly parting as I pressed my entire being off from him before wiping my lips off with the sleeve of my dress shirt.

Jonathan looked absolutely dumfounded, his cheeks still dusted with that rosy hue, eyes wide with his mouth now agape. God knew how much I wished to close that gap between us once more, how he looked in that moment caused me to frown once more. My response to his earlier question finally getting a proper response with a simple

 _"Yes."_

Before I knew it I found my hands moving to straighten out his silt bow tie then his disheveled dress shirt. One of my notably pale hands gently caressed his warm cheek before I took a step away. I wanted to leave him to collect his thoughts while I collected my own. I definitely had some of my own thoughts to work through.

I am certainly not in love.

I, Dio Brando, cannot be in love with Jonathan Joestar.


End file.
